Total Drama Summer
This is my first fan fiction story. It might not make sense but it's still good to check for updates. Please comment. It'll be updated whenever I finish a new chapter. Keep checking to see who'll win.(Edit: The campers say weird stuff so if you think it makes no sense I'll fix it up.) __TOC__ The contestants 'Screaming Seagulls' Owen Gwen Duncan Geoff Izzy Bridgette Trent Harold Courtney 'Killer Crabs' Leshawna DJ Lindsay Beth Cody Tyler Justin Noah Eva 'Other Characters' Yizzy (Has not appeared yet) 'Voted off' 1) Heather (because she lost control in the surfing challenge) 2 and 3) Katie and Sadie (refused to jump in hang glide challenge) 4) Ezekiel (shot an arrow into Courtney's butt) Chapters 'Chapter 1: Bummer Vacation' “Hey dudes! I’m Chris Mclean and welcome to Total Drama Summer, a spin off to Total Drama Island. The place will take place at an old summer resort for 8 weeks competing in challenges for rewards. And here come the contestants.” The 22 people come to the old summer resort. “You mean we’re staying here?” said Gwen. “Aw c’mon, it could be fun!” said Owen. “You’ll be settling in to your resort buildings over there.” Said Chris, “Plus you’ll be sharing your chats in the sauna confessional.” (In confessional) “A nice steaming place to confesta. Booyah!” said Geoff. “You’ll be settled in two teams.” Said Chris, “When I call your name, step over there.” “Yeah okay.” Replied Ezekiel. “Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Harold, Gwen, and Trent, step over there.” Said Chris, “From this moment on you’ll be known as The Screaming Seagulls.” “I’m a seagull! Whoo!” said Owen. “The rest of you over there.” Said Chris, “Leshawna, Heather, DJ, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Justin, Noah, and Eva. Move move move! This moment on you’ll be known as The Killer Crabs.” “Wheee.” Said Noah rudely. “Just be quite.” Said Eva. “As usual, one team will win and the other will watch they’re team member go to the dock of shame to the boat of losers.” Said Chris.” (In confessional) “This stuff Chris has is still crummy.” Said Heather, “I still don’t have hair.” “Okay, Seagulls will be in the west resort house and Crabs in the east.” Said Chris. Later that night, everything is settled. “These people need to be ready tomorrow because they’re first challenge will start soon.” Said Chris, “See yah later.” 'Chapter 2: Ultimate Surfing' “Listen up!” yelled Chef, “You guys better eat before your start your challenge!” “Gosh! You don’t need to rush us!” shouted Harold. Later, Chris and the campers are outside at the beach. “Today’s challenge is a surfing challenge.” Said Chris. “Piece of cake.” Said Bridgette. “The waters are filled with live man eating sharks.” Said Chris. “Oh wow.” Said Bridgette. “Two people will do a race around the resort.” Said Chris, “Whoever finishes makes that persons team win invincibility. The losers will send someone home.” “I’ll surf for the seagulls.” Said Bridgette. “I can win any day!” said Heather. “Alright, on your marks, get set, and go!” said Chris. Bridgette and Heather pick up the winds and went off. Bridgette was ahead. “Cue the wave effects!” shouted Chris to Chef. Chef turns on a machine. Waves suddenly appear. Bridgette starts to ride them easily but Heather loses control and lands near the sharks. Bridgette crosses the finish line. “The winners! The Screaming Seagulls!” said Chris. The people on the seagulls team cheers. “Killer crabs.” Said Chris, “Pick a person to vote off and I’ll see you at the pool ceremony. Later at the pool ceremony. “You’ve all casted your votes.” Said Chris, “There are only 9 Mr. Coconuts here. When I call your name, get your coconut. Lindsay, Beth, Noah, Eva, DJ, Cody, Tyler, Justin. Leshawna and Heather. The final coconut goes to…” Leshawna and Heather look nervous. “…Leshawna.” Said Chris. “Whohoo!” Screamed Leshawna “What!?” shouted Heather. “Sorry buts that’s the rules.” Said Chris. “Fine!” shouted Heather, “But you’ll be hearing from my lawyer!” Heather gets on the boat of losers and leaves. “That’s a wrap on chapter 2.” Said Chris “Will Geoff and Bridgette ever stop kissing? Will Gwen and Trent’s love survive? Will Owen get some lunch?” “Thank you.” said Owen off screen. “Tune in later on Total Drama Summer!” said Chris. 'Chapter 3: The Hang Glide Drop' “Campers!” said Chris “Your next challenge is a one hundred drop from the sky with hang gliders!” “Yeah!” said Tyler “I bet I can do that!” “I’m not sure about that.” Said Justin. “Oh man.” Said Owen “I don’t like flying. “Me either.” Said Izzy. “Whoever’s team member on which team wins their team invincibility.” Said Chris. “It might be hard.” Said Chris “We lost a few interns doing this.” Harold gulps. Later on Chris’ plane, everyone jumps except Katie and Sadie. “I don’t want to jump.” Said Katie. “If she’s not jumping I’m not jumping.” Said Sadie. Cut to other campers. “Be careful Izzy!” screamed Owen. “E-scope!” said Izzy. “Sorry.” Said Owen. “Aaaaahh!” screamed Cody. Duncan glides normaly. “These people are wimps.” Said Chris. Owen suddenly falls due to his weight. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” screamed Owen. Pretty much most of the Crabs landed at the goal except for Tyler who wiped out. “We have a winner!” said Chris “The killer crabs!” Everyone cheers. “Seagulls.” Said Chris “Pick 2 member to vote off and I’ll see you tonight.” “2 people!?” said Gwen shockingly. “Don’t worry.” Said Trent “I won’t vote you off.” Gwen has a sweet look on her face. (In confessional) “I have to say Katie and Sadie because they didn’t do the challenge.” Said Courtney. (In confessional) “Yeah, I guess Katie and Sadie.” Said Owen “They didn’t do a thing at all.” Later at the pool ceremony, only 4 people left. “There are only 2 coconuts left.” Said Chris. Owen, Izzy, Katie, and Sadie all look nervous. “The next coconut goes to Owen.” Said Chris. Owen gets his coconut. “The last coconut goes to…” said Chris stopping. Katie, Sadie, and Izzy look nervous. “Izzy.” Said Chris. Izzy gets her coconut. Katie and Sadie seem okay. “That’s alright.” Said Katie “We’re still together.” “Uh huh.” Said Sadie. Katie and Sadie go off on the boat. “Who will be voted off next?” said Chris “ Will DJ befriend more animals? Will Izzy listen to her actual name? Will Courtney stop being very bossy? Find out next time on Total Drama Summer!” 'Chapter 4: Paintball pelican hunt' It’s just another morning. Geoff and Bridgette are making out, Cody and Noah are reading books, Duncan’s doing pranks, and Owen is just being himself. “Campers!” said Chris on the speaker “Please come outside for breakfast!” “All right!” said Owen “I’m starving!” Outside the resort, the contestants have breakfast. “Today’s challenge is similar to the paintball deer hunt, but this time it’s pelicans.” Said Chris “Uh oh.” Said Gwen. “Hey I can do this eh?” asked Ezekiel. “Oh I sure hope so.” Said Gwen. “The seagull hunters will be Owen, Harold and Ezekiel.” Said Chris. “Yeah!” said Owen. “It’s awesome.” Said Harold. “The crab hunters will be Leshawna, Justin, Beth and Lindsay.” Said Chris. “Yay!” said Beth and Lindsay. “The rest of you are now pelicans.” Said Chris. “Uh oh.” Said everyone that were pelicans. Later, everyone had started the challenge. “I don’t know about you but I’m out of here.” Said DJ. He flies off all of a sudden. Duncan just looks weirded out. Meanwhile, Ezekiel is in the woods and he finds an arrow on the ground. “How’d this get here eh?” said Ezekiel. He’s wondering where to put it. He puts it in his paintball gun not knowing it’s a paintball gun. Meanwhile, Owen finds DJ. “Yaaaaaaaah!” screamed Owen. DJ runs off. “Gee.” Said Owen “I’m not sure I’m good at finding prey. Meanwhile, Ezekiel sees a pelican tail and remembers what he was doing. He fires the arrow, not knowing it’s there right into, surprisingly, Courtney’s butt. “Oops.” Said Ezekiel. Later after Chris tells the campers to come back. “Whoh!” said Chris shocked “You shot an arrow in her butt?” “Not funny!” shouted Courtney. “Well” said Chris “The killer crabs got more hits than the seagulls, so I guess the Crabs win.” The people on the Killer Crabs cheer. “Seagulls.” Said Chris “Pick a person to vote off and I’ll see you at the pool ceremony.” Later at the pool ceremony. “You’ve all cast your votes.” Said Chris “When I call you name, get your coconut. Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Izzy.” They all get their coconuts. “Courtney, Ezekiel.” Said Chris “Down to you. The final coconut goes to…” Courtney and Ezekiel look nervous. “…Courtney.” Said Chris. Courtney gets her coconut. “Sorry dude.” Said Chris “At least you got farther this time.” Ezekiel gets on the boat of losers and leaves. “That’s another rap up on Total Drama Summer.” Said Chris “What’ll happen to our campers next? Well I ain’t telling. See ya later.” 'Chapter 5: Seafood Gourmet' (Coming soon)